The Guy In The Relationship
by everything.or.nothing
Summary: Despite the challenges they might have to face, it would still work out in the end. KonaMisa. Yuri.


**The Guy in the Relationship**

**Disclaimer:**** I Do Not Own Lucky Star.**

_**Warning: Yuri - girl/girl relationship.**_

* * *

><p>The tall brunette sat, surprisingly, in silence on the desolate rooftop of Ryoo High. A bento box full of delicious, round meatballs waited for her, but she had learned how to tame her patience, if just for this one time. She knew she wouldn't be alone for long; it was just a matter of time.<p>

Then, there she was. The tiny, blue haired goddess came into her view. Her emerald eyes flashed in excitement as she caught hold of the brunette's bright, golden ones.

She couldn't help but smile back at her short, but loving girlfriend.

Yep, you heard me right. Girlfriend.

"Hi Misa-chan!" Konata yelled as her cat-like smirk lit up her face. She hastily plopped down next to 'Misa-chan', and then gave the athletic girl a quick peck on the lips, before something caught her eye.

"Ufufu, Misao, you actually waited for me to get up here." she said in her humorous, teasing tone as she spotted the still full bento box of meatballs.

Now Misao let out one of her full hearted smiles, her signature fang shining in the little rays of light that came through the clouds. She knew this would please her 'Fox-chan'.

The two then commenced into their lunch time; satisfying their once hungry tummies.

It wasn't until Konata spotted Misao from the corner of her eye, once again drooling over her choco cornet, that the calm silence was broken. Just like yesterday.

**_Flashback_**

_They had been eating with the group like usual. They rarely ever went to the roof top to eat lunch, but since Kuroi-sensei had a no tolerance over PDA in her classroom, they often needed an escape once in a while._

_Everyone was acting like their carefree, normal selves. Konata was 'innocently' teasing Kagami again over her love of sweets while holding Misao's hand under the makeshift table. That was as far as they would tempt Kuroi-sensei._

_Tsukasa had noticed that Misao was staring at Konata in a hungry manner, and was super curious as to why._

_"Um, Kona-chan? Why is Misa-chan staring at you like that?"_

_Everyone at their table turned their heads to look at the couple as Konata froze, and a light blush covered Misao's cheeks._

_Konata turned to address her girlfriend, but noticed just where she was staring at, and had forgotten to turn away from when she was caught._

'Misa-chan looks cute with her flushed face.'

_A familiar cat-like grin came up into her face._

_"Misao," she said in a teasing voice, "Is _this_ what you want?" she then licked her lips in a completely sexy maneuver, successfully clearing her face of what was left of the once chocolaty treat._

_Yea, she knew Kuroi-sensei's rules, but it didn't mean she wasn't going to push it as far as she could._

_Misao's mouth dropped open in horror as she stared desperately at her girlfriend, losing all trust she once had in her._

_She continued to sulk, since all her meatballs were gone and because of the situation she was just in._

_Konata just laughed at her embarrassment, glad that she had overpowered her girlfriend in the ways of romance and love once again. Tsukasa had let out an embarrassed chuckle, while Miyuki and Ayano tried, but failed to hold in their own giggles._

_Kagami looked irritated as usual, but had a genuine smile sneaking around her face that she failed to hide, and that Konata noticed._

**_End Flashback_**

On a quick impulse, Misao jammed her two chopsticks on either side of her last meatball. She was ready to offer it to Konata in exchange for part of her choco cornet, if just this once.

Konata watched her warily, half the choco cornet resting in her hands.

With a fanged smile, Misao lifted up her hands containing the scrumptious looking meatball. Too bad she didn't do it gently.

The chopsticks crashed into each other, crossing themselves together as the meatball slipped from their grip, and flew over the side of the roof; falling to the ground with a nasty squish sound.

"Awww, my poor meatball..." Misao pouted, looking over at Konata, who was laughing so hard.

The choco cornet was gone, no more sight of the delicious treat.

Except...

Misao looked up to her laughing girlfriend only to spot her delicate lips surrounded by chocolate. She decided to take her chance.

She was going to finally be the one to win her over in the game of love.

"Wahh! Misa-" was all Konata could get out as she was tackled down onto the concrete rooftop, hands pinned above her head. She was so vulnerable.

Konata blushed furiously at the complete desire Misao showed on her face.

"Mi- Misa-chan..." Konata managed to whisper out in her flustered state. She was caught off guard.

Just what Misao needed.

Misao chuckled a little darkly before diving in and capturing the blue haired otaku's lips with hers. Her hands immediately left Konata's as they came to cup the tiny girl's face. Konata's hands instantly started to travel over the girl with want and desire.

The petite teen was completely filled with arousal and thoroughly surprised at the brashness of her outgoing girlfriend, eating her up because of just one choco cornet.

This was pay back, after all.

Konata immediately gasped as the heat of their lips disappeared as they left hers. She was stunned into silence for a few seconds as Misao grinned down in triumph at her, fang shining and all; licking her lips.

With a blush still covering her cheeks, Konata had a surprised and needy look in her eyes.

"Misa-chan, I _love_ when your controlling side comes out!" she managed to breathe out.

Konata was left aroused, but loved the suspense none-the-less.

Misao pecked her on the lips again before lifting herself back up into a sitting position, dragging Konata with her so she sat on her lap.

"You're just lucky I _really_ wanted chocolate." she replied in a husky voice.

Konata was still flustered when she realized that Misao had actually overpowered her. She had her cat-like smirk back on as another plan formulated in her mind to get Misa-chan back.

Before anything else could be done, the bell rang, signaling that lunch was over and they needed to get back to class. Both girls sighed in frustration that they were out of time.

"Ufufu, we'll finish this later, Misa-chan." Konata said darkly.

"You bet." Misao said, her golden eyes full of energy. She grabbed her empty bento box and dashed for the stairs. "Race ya down, Shorty!"

Konata shook her head, but smiled and accepted the challenge, chasing after the athletic girl.

Misao had her calm, loving side, but she was still the always energetic Misao.

And that's why she loved her.

**_MiSaKoNa_**

Misao's stomach fluttered with millions of butterflies and her heart skipped a beat when she saw the tiny blunette, waiting for her by the school gate. Kagami and the others, minus Ayano, who was out with her boyfriend, were with Konata.

"Hey guys!" the brunette yelled out to them.

"Hello, Kusakabe-san." Miyuki greeted her.

She bounded up to Konata and gave her a chaste kiss.

"Where to now?" the brunette asked.

"Where do you think, Kusakabe?" Kagami said to her dumb friend, but smiled at her anyways. "We're going home."

"Ah Misa-chan, what am I going to do with you?" Konata teased her.

"And what's that, Shorty?" she taunted her.

Konata leaned up to her girlfriend so her cheek was resting on hers. "Just wait till we get to my house, Misao." She whispered darkly, sending shivers of pleasure to Misao.

"Uh, Misa-chan? Why do you look frightened?" the innocent Tsukasa asked.

A blush covered Misao, causing Kagami to hit her forehead in embarrassment.

"Just- just don't ask." Kagami informed her sister, causing her to blush as a million naughty thoughts ran through her head.

"Oh no!" The short lilac haired girl exclaimed as she shook her head in shame.

Konata burst out laughing.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I have to make a quick stop at Gamers before heading home" The otaku informed them through her uncontrollable laughter. "You coming with, Misa-chan?"

"You bet!" she said, quickly recovering from the past ordeal. "But what are you laughing at?"

Konata continued to laugh even harder, now sending her to the ground.

"Oh dear." The pinkette said, adjusting her glasses as she noticed the time, and the situation. "I better go now."

Kagami was already ahead of her, ready to get away from her two idiot friends.

"W- Wait for me, onee-chan!" Tsukasa yelled in fright as she tried to catch up to her.

Misao watched as her friends walked away, to her girlfriend who was still stuck to the ground in laughter.

"Was it something I said?" Misao asked cluelessly.

Konata's laughter was suddenly halted when another voice pierced the air.

"Kusakabe!" sensei yelled.

"Oh, man. I forgot I had cleaning duty!" Misao said in annoyance. "Oh well. I'll meet ya at the bus station, Shorty!"

Misao then ran back to the school's front entrance, leaving a sad Konata behind.

She let out a sigh, but her cat-like smirk still lingered on her face.

She was going to Gamers!

**_MiSaKoNa_**

Konata skipped casually into the store with her cat-like grin up and ready, squinted eyes scanning the stores contents in amusement.

_'Legendary Girl A!'_ a guy dressed in green attire with a familiar worker's uniform apron around his neck exclaimed in his mind in rare excitement.

His extremely huge spiky black hair whipped in the wind at the velocity he had shook his head around. This was it. This was HIS day!

Suddenly his followers, or fellow employees, were gathered around him as Meito started to initiate his plans.

"You!" he yelled out while pointing at the raven haired female employee. "Set up the blockade! Lead her straight to the rare, limited edition collectors' isle!"

"Roger!" she exclaimed happily, but seriously as she went into action.

"You! Keep her interested. Make sure she doesn't leave the store prematurely!"

"Yes sir!" the brown haired male shouted as he headed towards the blue haired otaku.

"And you," he said, pointing at his greatest employee. "Make her offers she can't refuse! Show her all the latest manga we have in the store! Don't fail me now."

Green eyes shot up to his leader, crazy, spiked orange hair flying wildly.

"You got it." then the male dashed off to the stand.

_'Yes, finally made it in.'_ Konata said gleefully, relived to get away from her fellow male classmates. She was excited to be at Gamers, but those boys unnerved her, putting her on edge.

The blunette dismissed the thought and happily started to enjoy being surrounded by millions of manga and anime. Of course, she probably had almost all of them.

She was walking down the middle of the store and was going to take a left, when suddenly a black haired employee got in the way, standing there with an impossible amount of manga stacked in her hands.

"Oops, I'm so sorry! Am I in your way?" she said in a dramatic voice. Konata just voiced an apology before turning to go straight again. But then the overly dramatic girl suddenly tripped over nothing, and somehow flew over the display table and into the otaku's way. Dramatically. "Oh! I am soooo sorry!"

"It's ok. It's ok." Konata muttered nonchalantly as she turned down the right isle; the rare collector's item isle.

_'Yes! Step one complete! I won't let you down this time!'_ the female employee thought in glee.

Konata smirked as she saw something she really wanted, but then grimaced. She already had this one.

_'I better move in.'_ the brown haired employee thought as he headed towards the unsuspecting girl turning for the exit.

_'Damn! Why did they follow me?'_ Konata thought sadly as she watched the two boys from her class enter the store. They were the same ones from earlier.

"Wait! Have you seen our latest shipment of figurines!" a male voice exclaimed, getting into Konata's way in a psychopathic way. "You don't wanna miss these deals!"

Konata back tracked, momentarily forgetting about her fellow male peers to examine the merchandise.

"Eh, got those last week." she told him loosely, causing the brown haired man's mouth to fall to the ground, defeated.

_'I have failed you, Meito...'_

Konata got an irritated look on her face as she heard the teen boys snickering, and by their looks it was obviously directed to her. They were really starting to bother her. Normally, she wouldn't let these kind of things get to her, but she had an unknown feeling rising in her.

_'I wish Misao was here with me...'_ Konata thought desperately, just trying to get out of the store.

_'Ha! The newbie failed. Time for my moment to shine! You will finally see my true power, Boss!'_

He suddenly jumped from out of nowhere, looking crazed with his orange hair burning from his aura of determination. He knew he just couldn't fail. In his hands was a manga that wasn't scheduled to release until next week! Legendary Girl A could not possibly refuse this offer.

"She's getting away!" Meito yelled over the headset, alarming the ginger.

Konata suddenly noticed the time._ 'Oh no! I don't wanna miss Misao at the train station! Gotta hurry.'_

The otaku completely ignored the prized employee at the door, not even hearing the nonsense that fell out of his mouth.

He fell over in shock, failing to even notice the two boys exiting the store after the otaku.

_'Completely...Rejected...'_ the orange haired man sulked as all the employees fell over in defeat.

**_MiSaKoNa_**

Konata blew a puff of air in exhaustion as she finally made it to the subway station...

...but she was too late. The area was completely deserted, the car full of passengers already gone.

Great. Now she had to wait a half hour till the last subway of the night comes.

Konata slumped against the back wall, sliding onto the awaiting bench. Her long blue hair whipped around her face as a cold, eerie draft blew from the subway tunnels. She shivered as she hugged herself, tucking her head into her arms.

The otaku suddenly felt frightful of the dark underground. It was very late, her dad was probably worried, and her phone was left at home again, not to mention the completely empty station with an odd, unexplainable noise every once in a while.

Konata's head suddenly snapped up as a realization went through her head.

She had missed Misao!

_'Damn, now I have to wait here...all alone...'_

Flashes of her horror game simulations started to cross her mind, and she had played something with this kind of situation...

...only her victims were always murdered when they came into a dark, desolate place like this one.

Konata suddenly sighed at her ridiculous thoughts, and her relaxed, cat-like grin jumped back up on her face.

She was just thinking too deeply, and she knew that was always dangerous for her. That's why she always had her Kagamin!

The otaku suddenly jumped back down into her bench seat and dragged her bland school bag into her lap. Sticking her hand in the outward pocket, Konata retrieved her sterling silver, special edition DS, with the latest anime version game already in place. Quickly whipping out her matching stylus, she started to play.

Just a few minutes had passed when she heard footsteps coming from the stairs around the corner; probably just some other late passengers. Konata heard the footsteps coming closer to her resting place on the bench, but she paid no mind to it. Her long blue hair covered the side of her face as she looked down to her game, completely masking the two new shadows that now loomed over her person.

Uncharacteristically oblivious, Konata suddenly dropped her prized DS to the hard tiled floor by force when her left wrist was suddenly caught in a tight grip.

The portable game hit the ground hard, little plastic pieces falling off as it released some inhuman screeching sounds, before the screen froze and went completely black.

"Hey!" the angered otaku said to her interruption. She looked up at her attacker, only for her mouth to drop open slightly in shock and disbelief.

Above her stood two tall high school boys; the ones from her class; the ones that have been following her.

Eyes widening, Konata tried to loosen his grip on her left wrist with her secret strength, but to no avail.

"Well, well, well," the black haired teen teased the little girl. "Look what I found, Akio."

The slightly shorter, light brown haired boy stepped closer till he was beside his friend looking down on Konata in faked surprise, giving her a mean look.

"Ryuu, this is nothing interesting." he simply scoffed at her.

Ryuu's grip tightened on the petite girl's wrist, lifting her up roughly from her bench seat. Konata's eyes scrunched up at the slight pain, glaring up at them.

"Oh look." Ryuu said to Akio, his black hair coming over to cover his dark eyes. "The little tiger has been released from her cage! I'm _so_ scared."

Akio stepped up to Konata, smirking at her. "Where's your girlfriend now?" he asked in disgust.

Ryuu chuckled. "Come on," he said to her. "You're a _very_ pretty girl, why don't you let me show you what a real man can do for you."

He caressed her cheek, only to receive a flinch from her. Anger was building up behind her eyes as traitorous tears.

Her wrist was starting to hurt, really badly. Konata looked around at her surroundings again, only to see the place still as dark and desolate as when she arrived.

This was **just** like her video games at home.

With this entering her mind, Konata's body finally snapped out of its shock as she remembered what her dad had taught her.

With all her might, she quickly and forcibly brought her knee up between Ryuu's legs, effectively hearing a high pitched yelp before the grip on her wrist loosened after being twisted harshly at the sudden force. Her opponent fell to the ground, groaning.

She briefly forgot that there was an accomplice with him as she gripped her left wrist at the sudden pain that filled it.

She screamed.

She screamed for help. She screamed for anyone.

She screamed for Misao.

"You bitch..." Akio muttered darkly.

Konata was suddenly slammed into the back wall of the station by the enraged light brown haired teen, Akio. But as soon as he was against her, screaming at her face in anger, he was tackled off and away from her. Her blue hair swayed into her line of vision, only able to catch the swift motion of a brunette as Akio and her savior went sliding across the floor.

Konata slumped against the wall and slid down, gritting her teeth as she held her injured wrist as white pain pulsed through it.

**_MiSaKoNa_**

With some sweat glistening on her brow, the girl's golden eyes dashed across the now clean classroom. The brunette actually felt proud of herself. Minus her small dedication to athletics, she actually wanted to get the job done in the correct manner. All she really wanted was to avoid the consequences so she could get to her true dedication: her girlfriend.

Misao slapped the chalkboard eraser down on the edge with a little too much enthusiasm. She was glad Konata returned her feelings. Hell, she was just glad she had the guts to fess up to her.

Thank God she did.

Grabbing her generic, dark blue school bag, Misao literally ran out of the classroom, almost running into her teacher.

"Sorry sensei!" she half-heartedly bowed before heading towards her real destination.

Yea, she might get reprimanded for her poor manners tomorrow, but once she had one thing on her mind that's all she thought about.

And that certain someone was Konata.

Slowing down to a casual walk, Misao suddenly got a hungry expression.

_'I really want another choco cornet.'_

Glancing at her watch, she shrugged, thinking she will make it home for dinner on time. Her eyes suddenly widened, skipping down to her watch again. Misao noticed how late it really was, before looking up at the suddenly darkened sky.

She was supposed to meet Konata at the station!

Damn. If she missed this...

Misao gulped, before breaking off into a mad dash towards the station, like she was actually trying in a track meet.

It does take a good while to get a job like cleaning done correctly. And she guessed thinking about good things really bought her the proper amount of time, while making it pass by, too.

While getting closer to the station within minutes, she couldn't help but notice the silence around her as the day quickly turned into night. It was kinda creepy.

"Aw. The train has already gone!" Misao whined as she realized why it was so quiet, and the late timing.

The brunette sighed as she started to descend the steps into the station, getting an eerie feeling.

Something didn't feel right.

And she couldn't help but think about Konata.

_'I hope she made it home safe.'_

Her thoughts didn't settle her, though.

They had only been going out for just a few months, but they had already grown so close. Again, something didn't feel right.

Misao felt a frown form on her face. Her golden eyes scanned around the desolate looking place, forgetting about her own questionably dangerous situation.

Suddenly, she heard a scream, and not just any scream.

Just as quickly, Misao's body immediately snapped into motion. She was running so fast, it was like her instincts took over on their own accord, running as fast as she possibly could.

Her heart beat frantically in a panic when her eyes landed on her blue haired goddess, getting violently slammed into the hard wall.

**_'"You bitch..."'_**

Before it could get any farther, before she even thought about her own actions, she threw herself at the light brown haired teen, immediately recognizing him.

With all her bodily force, she slammed against her new enemy, bringing him to the ground. Leaving him disoriented, she threw a punch directed right at his face. Misao felt the slight pain go through her knuckles as Akio's head flung to the right.

It was like something exploded inside of her being, releasing hidden strength. She was enraged, and sought revenge.

"What do you think you're doing!" she yelled at him, throwing another powerful punch, only for it to be caught in a tight fist as her other prepared fist harshly landed in the concrete flooring.

Gasping in surprise, she was roughly slapped in the face before being pushed off of her deserving victim. Stumbling backwards, she was grabbed around the waist from behind by a tall, black haired man, Ryuu. He held her still as he lowered his head down to the side of her face, smiling smugly at her.

"Hmm, Akio, I think we targeted the wrong one."

Fear rose up in her as she met Ryuu's hungry gaze.

Akio wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth. _'Damn, that hurt!' _Before he could even get up to retaliate he watched the injured otaku suddenly jump on Ryuu's back, grabbing him into a headlock.

"Don't. Touch. My. Girlfriend!" Konata yelled in rage. Ryuu dropped his grip from Misao, reaching up to his neck to try and breathe again.

Konata quickly jumped down and around Ryuu to get out of the way as he tumbled backwards. She quickly reached for her struggling girlfriend's hand as she assessed the situation.

They were in trouble.

Feeling a familiar warm hand in her grip, Misao immediately looked over onto Konata's bright emerald eyes, her own golden ones filled with worry. She tightened her grip.

Akio stood up, glaring over at the girls.

"Ryuu! Get your pathetic ass up!"

Akio suddenly took a dive towards Konata, thinking he had more of an advantage against her than Misao.

Misao suddenly pulled Konata behind her as she pushed Akio out of the way. He grabbed her through the act, bringing her slamming to the ground with him. Luckily, for the girls' sake, Akio ended up banging into Ryuu on his way down.

Konata stood in shock, completely amazed and fearful at Misao's heroic act.

"Hey! What's going on down here?" a voice came from the stairwell.

The boys immediately got looks of shock on their faces. This wasn't supposed to take this long.

Konata got a smile on her face.

In all her serious glory, Yui revealed herself, decked in her police uniform, followed by two other male officers.

They immediately took action of the scene and the two male officers grabbed the two guys that were obviously trying to get away.

Konata heard a groan, and rushed over to Misao, who was struggling to sit up.

"Misao! Are you okay?"

The brunette turned towards her girlfriend and released her prized fanged smile.

"I sure am."

The battered brunette had a red spot on her right cheek, most obviously going to turn into a nasty bruise later, along with a slightly blackened eye. She had a bleeding cut on her other cheek; her knuckles were grazed. Her eyes were slightly squinted; Konata was sure her head was probably killing her in a splitting headache.

Konata smiled at her anyway, too lost for words.

She kneeled down and brought her beaten, but victorious girlfriend into a hug.

"Hey, you kids alrig- Konata?" Yui asked in shock. "What happened? Are you guys alright!"

Konata pulled away at the familiar voice, but gasped and grabbed her left wrist in pain.

"What's wrong?" Misao asked in fear as she sat up to look at the damaged blunette.

Yui knelt down and gently took her cousin's arm, examining it.

"Well, looks like its badly sprained; nothing a wrap can't fix." Yui smiled at her, and then looked over at Misao with equal worry, thinking this girl was a good friend of Konata's. "And who are you? Are you okay?"

"Konata's proud girlfriend." she said with glee, no shame behind her strong statement. "And this? This is nothing." Misao was getting a little cocky, but who could blame her.

Yui looked over at Konata, who was grinning.

"Come on, dummy. Let's get out of here." Konata helped Misao up.

"Let me take you guys home. I'm sure your dad is going to chew me out for this." Yui smirked at her.

While Misao wasn't looking, Yui sent over a suggestive, dramatic wink to Konata, obviously about her 'company'.

_'Nice!'_

Konata, not being her usual self at the moment, blushed. A police woman on the job should stay in character!

_**MiSaKoNa**_

"Yes Mom, I'm okay." the brunette repeated over the cell phone she was loaned for the time being. "No! You don't need to. Konata's dad said it was fine." she told her mom again, completely ignoring honorifics. Konata grumbled. "Yes. Love ya too. Bye!"

With an energetic grin, Misao snapped the phone shut, returning it to her girlfriend. "Now, let's finish that." she said, pointing towards the now slightly swollen left wrist of the blue-haired girl.

Konata grimaced when Misao tried, but failed to delicately pick up the injury. Using her other hand, the brunette started to wrap the white bandages around her wrist in a careful, but swift maneuver, reminding Konata of a gentle caress from lover to lover. Once finished, the athletic girl then applied some antiseptic to a minor cut on the otaku's cheek, making her hiss.

"Sorry." Misao mumbled, placing a bandage over it. "Ok, all done."

Konata smiled up at her, emerald eyes sparkling. She reached up to touch her recovering cheek. "I never knew you knew first-aid, Misa-chan."

Misao grinned, her beautiful fang shining in the kitchen light. "Aw, it's no problem. My dad taught me."

Konata obtained her cat-like grin after having her spirits raised back up again. Misao instantly noticed this.

"Now it's your turn, Kusakabe." Konata stood up and gently pushed the suddenly nervous brunette back down in her chair. "Now be good, so we can have fun."

Misao gulped.

Slowly, Konata started to gently wrap up the athletic girl's hands, protecting her scarred knuckles with the white bandages. Her touch was so soft, Misao was frozen stiff. Carefully, she started to apply some antiseptic to the few cuts on the still girl's face. She scrunched her eyes up, but didn't flinch.

"I hate that stuff. It burns." Misao whined childishly, despite receiving these kinds of injuries all the time.

Letting out a laugh, Konata came back from behind Misao with a small bag of ice wrapped in cloth.

"Hold still."

Misao jumped in surprise as the cold bag touched the sensitive skin on her face, but her eye was feeling increasingly better by the second.

"Ah, thanks." Misao said happily, but she was still nervous. Konata caught on.

"What's wrong, Misa-chan?"

Misao turned away, avoiding eye contact for a breif moment.

"Misa-chan?"

"I'm sorry." she mumbled out quickly.

"What? Misa-chan, speak up." Konata said worriedly.

"I said I was sorry." she said in a barely audible voice. Konata heard, though.

"...why?"

Misao finally turned around, catching Konata's shocked emerald orbs with her, surprisingly, serious golden ones. She let the bag of ice drop to the kitchen table.

"This situation..." she hesitated. "…it was all my fault."

"No it wasn't, Misao! Don't talk like that." Konata said seriously, her raised voice cracking.

"If only I did things right for once." the disgruntled teen looked down to her delicately wrapped hands. "Things wouldn't have turned out like this. If only I could stop thinking about you all the time, I-" Misao stopped talking when a finger shushed her quivering lips. She didn't even realize what she was saying until her goddess started talking to her.

"Hey, it's okay." Konata looked at her. "We came out fine, nothing serious." she released a heartwarming smile, hoping to cheer up her saddened girlfriend. "We're both here, safe and together. It's over." Touching the worried girl's cheek, she locked her gaze upon the girl's bowed head. "Don't pay attention to what people say. No one care's and I don't care. I don't think we're disgusting. Do you?"

She shook her head.

"That's what I thought. Now come on, look at me."

Misao looked up with a neutral face. Konata pouted.

"You don't look right like that! Where's my Misa-chan?" Konata said selfishly.

The brunette smiled. The otaku could be sillier than her at times.

"You know what would really make me feel better?" Misao asked her on an impulse.

"Hmm?" her cat-like grin was back.

"Kiss me, Shorty."

Konata was caught off guard for a second. It was such a shameless request. "What?"

"You heard me."

The blue haired otaku smiled slightly 'till she was standing between Misao's legs. She slowly brought her head down gently. Misao could feel her warm, enticing breath on her lips as Konata paused for dramatic effect.

Konata really did play too many video games.

Huffing with pent up anticipation, Misao closed the gap between them greedily. The air around them intensified as they deepened the kiss. Passion exploded between them as they ate each other hungrily. It was quiet as Misao stroked Konata's cheek, and the otaku's hand ran through messy brown hair in pleasure. Misao released a moan.

_Click!_

Misao's lips froze as Konata suddenly jerked away in shock.

"What was that?" Misao asked, dazed.

Konata frowned in displeasure.

_'Damnit! Why wasn't my dad senses tingling?'_

"You really don't know what you do to me, Misa-chan." Konata chuckled darkly, before running off after her crazed father.

"Give me that camera!"

"No! Hey! That's not something you do to your loving dad!"

Konata dangerously left a confused Misao behind, feeling rejected.

"...Eh? What happened?" The brunette looked around her. "Shorty? Where'd ya go?"

_**MiSaKoNa**_

Misao glanced at the clock again.

9:47

Groaning, she stole a glance over at the short blunette. She was slumped over on her desk, staring at her computer game.

"Good thing it wasn't my right wrist..." she heard Konata mumble as she clicked her mouse repeatedly to kill her opponent. Her cat-like grin graced her features as she sighed contently.

Dropping the fourteenth manga she boredly picked up from her girlfriend's collection, she sighed again, more dramatically than the last few.

"Just wait." Konata said in blissful silence, happy with her current game situation.

Grumbling, the brunette rolled over to her stomach and back to her back repeatedly on the bed, rumpling up the sheets and knocking off another pillow in the process. She clearly thought the short otaku was taking too long. Soon, her curiosity came wandering back into her mind. Misao wondered if Konata was waiting for something in the game to happen, or something else.

"Come on, Shorty. It's getting late." the athletic girl whined.

"Anytime now." Konata said knowingly.

Adapting a confused face, the brunette's features suddenly changed to shock when she saw the door of the bedroom slam open, banging off the wall from the force.

"Ya-hoo~!"

The dark green haired woman sighed as she looked over the room and, noticing the distance, proceeded to slowly back out of the room, dragging the door knob with her.

"I'm...leaving now, Konata." Yui stated in a weirdly happy voice. Her eyes swept the room one more time before shutting the door.

Konata didn't flinch.

Misao lowered her head in dismissal of the sudden outburst, not caring about it.

"Kona-"

"Hold on, Misa-chan." she interrupted her.

Sighing, Misao started to sit herself up on the bed. Before she ever saw it coming, the door burst open again, more dramatically faster than the last.

"Wah!" Misao yelled in surprise as she lost her balance on the bed, falling off. With a thump, the girl just stayed lying on the ground.

"I give up..."

Yui just closed the door.

Konata started laughing.

"Shut up!" Misao yelled indignantly, standing back up.

"Ah, Misa-chan." Konata let out as she wiped her eyes of tears. "We're safe now." she said more seriously.

Misao saw the glint in the girl's emerald eyes, releasing a spark of interest. Turning off her computer, she focused her attention back on her girlfriend. "Kuroi-sensei will be okay tonight."

Leaping off her spinning chair, she tackled the brunette backwards. Misao landed with her back against the rumpled bed. Konata was looming above her with a very suggestive gaze, shifting all her weight to the right. The brunette's hands were pinned on either side of her body by the short girl's hands. Misao looked up at her with her mouth slightly ajar. Getting frustrated at Konata's dramatic pauses, the brunette tried to flip her over so she could be in the dominate role, but she failed, even with the girl's injured hand.

"Why are you in such a hurry, Misao?" Konata muttered darkly as Misao's eyes widened. The brunette started to fight her girlfriend a little as her sexual aggression reached the brim of her control. "Stay still, my athlete. This is payback, after all."

Misao gasped. She started to say something, but her mind wouldn't let her. She was...enjoying this?

Not for long.

Konata lowered her body down on Misao's chest as she wrapped her arms around her neck. The otaku's cute little hands roamed into a field of beautiful brown as her hands gripped the taller girl's hair.

Misao tightened her grip on the blue haired girl's waist, dragging her down closer so she could capture those sweet lips with hers. Konata moaned as the brunette bit down lightly on her bottom lip, but didn't wait for an answer before her tongue went on its own journey. She immediately gained control, and could literally see Konata's resolve fading away as she got lost in her magical sense of lust and passion. Taking matters into her own capable hands, Misao quickly flipped their roles as Konata landed on her back with a soft thud. Misao now loomed over her hungrily with her arms pinned to her sides by her hands. Konata, in her surprised, flustered state, managed to bite down a little too hard on the brunette's lip, leaving a little trickle of blood on both their lips. Looking up, Konata could tell Misao didn't mind as she saw the energy running through her golden eyes, a fanged grin shining on her face.

They were both panting by now.

Misao, overly glad that she obtained her dominate position in the situation, attacked the petite girls luscious neck.

"Ugh...Misao...mmm..." Konata tried to breathe out, but got lost again. Misao grinned into her as she continued to suck and nibble on a small spot, not caring if she might get hit for it later.

Konata dug her fingers into Misao's back as she arched hers, trying desperately to get their bodies closer in the heat of the moment. Her girlfriend's precious fang was tickling her. Catching her breath, Konata heard Misao moan out against her neck as her hands moved to cup the teen's cheeks, catching the otaku's soft lips again. The blue-haired girl immediately welcomed her rough kisses.

Moaning in her own pleasure, Konata secretly begged for more, but that wouldn't happen. It was too early.

Gasping for their sweet breath, they broke apart abruptly. Misao rolled over to the other, unoccupied side of her girlfriend's bed. They laid there in their rumpled school uniforms, panting, trying to relax from their intense scene of affection. The brunette stole a glance over at the blunette, only to see her smirking back with a genuine smile.

Sighing, Misao propped herself up on her elbows. "Eh, do you have any nightclothes I could borrow tonight?" she asked sheepishly, scratching the back of her head.

"Let me see..." Konata started, but made no move to get off the bed. "...I'm too tired to move!" she whined. "We could just, you know...sleep in the nude." she muttered out.

Misao gave the otaku a weird look.

"Fine, fine. But you have to get up, too." Konata mumbled, a light blush popping up on her cheeks out of nowhere.

"Thanks, Shorty." Misao replied, sporting her own blush.

**_MiSaKoNa_**

Konata yawned as she rested on the left side of her bed, Misao lying on the side against the wall. The blunette had just used all the energy left in her to get them each some night clothes, so she just didn't even bother getting out the overnight futon for Misao. No one cared if they shared a bed anyways, they both certainly weren't complaining.

Misao turned till she was facing Konata, and she encircled the petite girl with her arms, pulling her back against her chest in a comfortable position. Konata sighed again in content.

"Goodnight, Shorty." Misao mumbled as she kissed the back of the otaku's head.

"'Night, Misa-chan." Konata closed her eyes in sleepy bliss. Suddenly, a certain dating sim scenario passed through her closed eyelids, causing her to open her emerald eyes and glance up at her girlfriend in glee.

Disturbed by the sudden movement, the athletic girl glanced down at Konata with her half opened golden eyes. "What's wrong, Konata?"

"Hmm, I just realized something." getting up into a sitting position in her bed, she glanced at Misao's short, ruffled bed hair in happiness, her cat-like grin on her face immediately. "You're the guy in this relationship, _Misa-kichi_."

"Eh?" Misao dragged her body up into a similar sitting position by the power of her words. "What do you mean? And what's with the sudden nickname!" she asked in her half asleep state.

"Well," Konata looked over so her emerald orbs were looking straight into shiny, golden ones. "If you mention it to me, you act like a guy."

Misao frowned, apparently not satisfied with her answer.

"What I mean is, you are spontaneous, constantly protective over me, and you show your dominance more than once."

"Really?" Misao didn't really notice, but she liked how that sounded.

The brunette smirked at the cute little otaku as said otaku shook her head up and down at her.

"You're silly, Shorty." Misao said in sleepy glee, grabbing the blunette in a half hug half tackle as she brought her back down in a laying position. "I'm tired, let's go to sleep now."

"Okay."

They shuffled around a little until Konata was comfortably snuggled into Misao's protective arms.

"Hey, Shorty?"

"Yea?"

Misao smirked into Konata's blue locks. "Thanks."

"No problem..."

Sticking out like the elephant in the room, the silence was broken by a very audible 'click'.

Misao's ears perked up, but she stayed comfortably still on the bed, not even able to open her eyes. "Hmm, what was that?"

Konata grinned. "Nothing, nothing at all."

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>**: _Flames Accepted. Feedback would be appreciated._**


End file.
